


On Half-Eaten Hamburger Steaks and Spicy Egg Rolls

by whalepurfume



Series: Bonzai Inazuma! 2020 [8]
Category: Inazuma Eleven GO
Genre: #BonzaiInazuma, Gen, Yuuka and Tsurugi are college students teehee, also they sort of dont like each other because yuuka is stuck up and kyousuke annoys her haha, i dont ship them dw, mentions of the brothers only, the relationship is 100 percent platonic, tw: mentions of food
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:28:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26006467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whalepurfume/pseuds/whalepurfume
Summary: Bonzai Inazuma! Day 3: Siblings/Unexpected FriendshipsYou know what they say about making up: Good talk and good food. Only, at least the food was good.
Relationships: Gouenji Yuuka & Tsurugi Kyousuke
Series: Bonzai Inazuma! 2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1881610
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	On Half-Eaten Hamburger Steaks and Spicy Egg Rolls

Ah, semester finals. What's not to hate about them? You were able to excel in the subject area itself. You were able to pass all the assignments and projects, but if you fail this exam, you're going back to square one: this is what Tsurugi Kyousuke had replayed in his head like a broken record. _Studying 'till 3 AM and getting two hours of sleep is alright,_ he said. _I can wing this exam,_ he said. Sometimes, he wished he didn't listen to his gut more often. 

Making his way through the halls crowded with students from different year levels, he finally makes it to the elevator, stumbling on his feet and fumbling over the bag that he held tightly against his chest. The doors were about to close. "Wait! Wait!" He panted. Fortunately, the only person in the lift quickly pressed the open button for the delay. Squeezing his eyes shut from the fatigue, he kneels on the elevator floor as he drops the bag, supporting himself on the knees.

"Thank," He huffs. "Thank you so mu--" Kyousuke couldn't believe his eyes. There stood before him was the preppiest student in the entire university. Some called her snob, some said bossy, mostly said very distant, and Kyousuke's unspoken rivalry. There before him stood herself with her hands clasping the straps of her book bag that rested over her shoulders, neatly wearing the school's uniform, her pink-dyed hair into pigtail braids, and a sour, unwelcoming look on her face. "Gouenji Yuuka..." Kyousuke trailed, the elevator doors shutting behind him.

She turned away, impatiently tapping her foot as she checked the time on her watch. "I should've ignored you. Maybe, then, I would've easily claimed the top spot." Ah, there it is. The lowkey competitiveness between them is finally coming out. He didn't know what to respond to that, so he pointed out something else that they both were aware of.

"Wow, the Gouenji Yuuka, is running late?" He smirked, getting up from his knees, his schoolbag sagging on the ground as he only held its straps.

Her grip on her bag seemed to tighten. "I was busy studying, of course. If it's not an ace, then what's it worth?" Yuuka snubbed, looking to her left where the elevator mirror was located. She still had sight of Kyousuke. He had a brow raised, with a hand stuffed in his pocket. Kyousuke wore his blazer unbuttoned with his tie loose, and Yuuka didn't like any of that. You're probably thinking, "Aw, come on. The poor guy's running late!" No. He's always worn his uniforms like that. At morning assemblies, during classes, study hall, at lunch. For some reason, Yuuka just wants to come up to him and sew the uniform shut, but can't do that. Why? Although she's council president, she has absolutely, positively, no reason to interfere with anything and everything Tsurugi Kyouske.

"You actually studied for it? Please. It's like a walk in the park." He sneered, gesturing a walking motion with two fingers, trying to pick on a nerve. And he successfully did. Maybe Yuuka understands why she disliked him so much. Kyousuke was succeeding at everything without breaking a sweat. "Studied? More like reviewed. Memorized everything like it were my ABC's." She retorted.

Before Kyousuke could respond, the elevator came to a sudden halt as its gears loudly creaking, jolting the pair out from their petty banter. The lights blinked for a bit, the soft red glow from the emergency lights illuminating with every flicker. Kyousuke's eyes dilated, trying to adjust to the dimness--- and the fact that he's basically going to miss the exam.

"No!" Yuuka cried as she dropped her bag on the floor, causing a loud thud to echo in the small box. "This isn't happening!" She whined, harshly leaning against the mirrors on the elevator. "Easy! Don't want to place to look like a crime scene with me as the only suspect."

The levity Kyousuke tried to cause only pissed Yuuka more as she threw daggers at him with a glare. He only rolled his eyes in response at her joy-killing ass. The blue-haired boy took his spot in the opposite corner of the elevator and sat, dragging his bag closer to him. Yuuka had her eyes shut as she tried to calm herself from breaking into a total meltdown. _I was supposed to finish this exam by 8, then have breakfast, then prepare myself for the Maths Exam_ \--She heard the zipper of a bag, Kyousuke rummaging through and the sound of a lid popping open. She turned to him when she smells the strong aroma of umami.

"You want some?" He offered, with his mouth full of hamburger steak and rice. Yuuka tried to see what was in his bento box under the soft crimson glow. He had a two hamburger steak on top of rice, tomatoes and carrot slices, and an egg roll. He also had a little milk carton sitting in front of him. Yuuka shook her head. "No, thank you." She muttered. Only the sound of Kyousuke's munching was heard, followed by the growling of Yuuka's stomach. She heard him stifle a laugh and snapped her head to see him covering his stuffed mouth with the hand that was holding his chopsticks. "I'm sorry," He tittered. "But I don't think your stomach would like to pass the invitation."

She wanted to retort. She wanted to piss Kyousuke off, like how he pisses her off. If anything Yuuka couldn't insult, it wouldn't be about food. Her brother always taught her to eat everything on her table. It would be a dick of her to remark about what he was eating. Besides, a few bites won't hurt. If she doesn't eat a little, the fact that she's stuck with Kyousuke won't be the only reason why her head hurts. But, she doesn't know how to respond due to their last episode of bantering. Did Kyousuke actually meant the invitation, or was he just being polite?

"C'mon. I don't bite," Kyousuke joked, breaking Yuuka from her thoughts. Yuuka set her bag down and sat where she stood. Kyousuke extended her arms, handing his half-eaten meal to her. "I only have one pair of chopsticks. You don't mind?" She hesitantly receives the box and the utensils, looking at it unsurely if whether she's actually going to take a bite. Okay, she's starting to think about what his ulterior move is.

"Must be a power outage, huh?" Yuuka hears the crinkling of plastic unwrapping. She looked at Kyousuke to see him munching on some sweet bread, to which he offers her some. Yuuka shakes her head with a small smile, politely declining. "Man, if the power was gonna go out, TEPCO could've released a word about it or something." Yuuka watches him snarf down the pastry in four big bites. He balls the wrapper and keeps it inside his bag. Yuuka's nose scrunches up, thinking about how messy and unorganized the contents in the bag could be. "So, I'm guessing either someone decided to tamper with the junction box to hopefully delay the exams or the elevators just decided to stop working." Ah, yes. Yuuka is reminded suddenly again that she's late---for a crucial exam. Kyousuke leans back with his hands behind his head.

She stares at the half uneaten meal in front of her, still debating if she could actually take a bite or not. Yuuka wants to as her needy stomach is crying to be fed, but her pride---her pride is yelling is to stop! "You alright?" Kyousuke asks, tilting his head a bit. Yuuka glanced to her left to see him with a concerned look.

"What's the matter with you?" She mutters, resting the bento on her lap and her grip softening. Kyousuke's eyebrows furrowed together. He no longer sees the council president with her nose in the air. His gut is telling him to answer that question light-heartedly, but if there's anything Kyousuke wouldn't want to make fun of: it would be with feelings. "What makes you say that?"

Yuuka finally fixates her attention on him. "It's just--- you're just being so nice to me when all I've been doing is the complete opposite." She exaggerates, rolling her eyes as she leaned her head against the wall. Kyousuke waits for her to go on, but she doesn't. He's assuming she already regrets the words coming out from her mouth. Kyousuke was on his way to scoot closer, but Yuuka spoke up again. "You're annoyingly perfect. It's irritating." She slurs. "Perfect? That's kind of shocking hearing from you."

Yuuka sluggishly glances at him. "Just because my brother is a superstar athlete, it doesn't mean I have everything in the world." Kyousuke quickly sits on his knees, leaning close. "Wait, Gouenji, as in Gouenji, _Gouenji Shuuya_ , Gouenji?!" He thrilled a broad smile on his face.

Yuuka only blandly hummed in response. "No way! I can't believe it! Does that mean he'll be visiting the school for guardian orientations? Festivals?" Kyousuke loudly gasped. "Graduation?!" Disappointment filled Yuuka's chest: this was why she preferred to be called by her first name. It's always Gouenji Shuuya this! Or Gouenji Shuuya that! It's not that she hates her brother or anything. Yuuka loves him with every part of her being, and to this day, he is still her superhero. But, sometimes, Yuuka wished she earned the prestigious titles or special treatment because of her hard work, not her family name. So, maybe that's why she's no longer the cheery little girl she used to be.

The pink-haired teen slowly shakes her heads, rolling the back of her skull against the wall. "Of course, you don't get it. You always have it easy." Kyousuke broke away from his fanboy daydreams. "Huh?" He asked. "I said you don't get it. You don't have to worry about anything. You go to school with an athletic scholarship. You're effortlessly smart and have excellent grades. You're the center of every friend group, and the teachers actually like you." Kyousuke concluded that Gouenji Yuuka says some pretty unbelievable things. He still doesn't understand what she means, but he chooses to stay silent, avoiding the possible outcome of rubbing salt into the wound.

"People hang out with me because they wanna get into the Gouenji manor or have some connections to my brother. Most teachers here grew up in Shuuya-kun's golden years, so you know how that goes. If I fail on any subject, then I'm seen as the spoiled younger sibling who thinks her brother's money can save her. And when I play soccer..." Kyousuke hears her voice waver. Yuuka pauses a bit and tries her best to swallow the pill, but what else is there to ingest? She practically used all of her salivae from drooling over Kyousuke's bento. He doesn't know if he should comfort her. As much as he doesn't like to hurt people's feelings, he's not the best at comforting.

"I'm always being compared to my brother. If it's a bad day and my performance is poor, they'd say that 'this wasn't as expected from a Gouenji'! From a Gouenji? Or the sibling of the Gouenji Shuuya? What about _me_! Expect something from _me_ , Gouenji Yuuka! You know?" She was ranting at this point, her voice shrilling. Kyousuke only stared at the side of her head in woe. He never knew the girl who walked like she owned the corridors could be so vulnerable like this before. Yuuka tries to stop her sobbing self by stuffing her face with food. There must've been something in the rice.

"Have you tried the egg roll yet?" He asks, pointing to the lunch box. Yuuka wipes her cheek and sits up, looking at the meal in front of her. She wasn't sure if she should feel offended that he basically ignored her rant or feel like an idiot because she vented. "They have different kinds of peppers in it because I like my eggs spicy. You should really have some before it gets cold." Yuuka sniffs and cuts a piece of the roll. She stuffs it in her mouth and let the spiciness burn her tongue down. Kyousuke grins, observing any possible reactions from the tang. "Is it good?" To his surprise, she takes a couple more. Yuuka doesn't seem to be fazed by the spiciness, but he can see her nose red under the soft crimson light. Kyousuke wasn't sure if it was actually from the crying or from the egg roll. Either way, he's decided that she liked it, and he took the last piece.

Yuuka quietly sniffled as she continued to chew her fill. "You see, Yuuka," Kyousuke starts, eating with his mouth full. "Like you, where I didn't know you were feeling these things behind closed doors, I also have some troubles myself." The council president looks at him, a tear slowly streaming down her face. Kyousuke decided to let her be. "The scholarship you mentioned? It originally wasn't supposed to be for me. It was for my brother. He participated in a tournament, and there were some scouts on the lookout, and they chose him. But, the summer before that academic year started, he dislocated his shoulder because he overworked himself from his part-time summer job. My mom fell terribly ill, so my dad had to work two jobs, and my brother wanted to help and settled for a job as a delivery man. We were able to talk things out with the Kira Financial Group, and fortunately, we came to terms. I play soccer, and I'm kinda good at it, so you know. It worked out." Yuuka listened to him as she mindlessly cut the burger into little squares.

"To be honest, I'm not that bright of a kid. I just knew that if I failed, I would lose this scholarship, disappoint my family, and ruin my brother and I's dreams. You can say I'm basically the Tsurugi family's hope. The only fortunate thing in our lives is that mom's a cancer survivor. That's it, really." Yuuka's clenches the chopsticks. She begins to contemplate all the times she's badly treated him to make herself feel better.

"I'm sorry," She softly says, rubbing her eyes with her knuckles. Kyousuke shakes his head. "Don't be," He assures with a warm smile. "No, Kyousuke. It's not," He's taken aback at the sudden usage of his name. Yuuka's never really called him by his name, nor called him at all ever. There was always this unspoken rivalry between the two as they low-key competed against each other in the classes they had together.

"I was insecure... and selfish. I still think that I am. It's, just, that I hate seeing people win so effortlessly, you know?" Kyousuke gently nods, the soft smile growing a little wider. He knows how that feels. He's seen his father get taken advantage of; his brother bullied because he didn't own the latest gimmicks; his mother treated unfairly because her family didn't have that much to support. Not only does he know how that feels, but what it even tastes like.

"If there's anything I can do to take it all back--- I could even let you meet my brother or something. I've seen you play, and your style is really similar to his." Kyousuke blushes at the observation and waves his hands around. "No, no, no! You don't need to do anything!" Well, meeting his idol wasn't a bad idea, but, c'mon, was this really the time? "I understand clearly with what you feel, Yuuka-chan." She smiles at the honorific. Yuuka never thought she'd genuinely make a friend, not to mention being friends with Tsurugi Kyousuke himself. "Even though, if there's anything, really. Let me know." Silence fell between them, Kyousuke staring at her deep in thought. It seemed like she had something more to say. "Also," She rolled her eyes, looking at the tupperware on her lap. "I was late today because my stupid hair didn't want to cooperate." Yuuka tugged on a pigtail braid and dryly laughed at her own conceitedness.

Kyousuke smirks and glances from her to the bento box. "You can feed me a piece of that." Yuuka giggles and rolls her eyes. She picks up a huge chunk that she didn't tamper with and slowly feeds it to Kyosuke, who had his mouth wide open and was singing for the childish effect.

The elevator's lights went on, causing Yuuka and Kyousuke to squint as they adjusted to the brightness. A soft ding echoed, and the elevator doors opened. Still holding the chopsticks in the air and his mouth wide open, the pair looked at who was behind the doors. There were two electricians and a couple of students who were lining up to use the lift. Kyousuke regained his composure and kept his trash as Yuuka kept the bento box and gave it to Kyousuke, thanking him. They both dashed out of the elevator, squeezing through the crowd, their faces red like the lunch's tomatoes.

As they were both late for the same exam, they immediately ran to the teacher's office, begging to be able to get a retake. Fortunately, there actually was a power outage, and they were pardoned. Much to the professor's surprise to see his two students, who would over compete against each other, are now walking side by side.

The schedule for the retake was after the week, so Kyousuke and Yuuka had exchanged numbers to communicate. "You could always sob your heart's deepest secrets in the middle of the night to me, Yuuka-kun." He teased, which earned him a playful punch in the shoulder.

It was also shocking for the soccer club to see Yuuka energetically playing again, despite looking so unmotivated before, but, she didn't care, because this time, she had a friend to practice with. Lunch break came around, and Kyousuke offered if she wanted to eat out real quick. Yuuka pulled out two bento boxes from her duffel bag, opening them to reveal the very same meal Kyousuke had offered her: hamburger steak on top of sesame rice, tomatoes, and carrot slices, and an egg roll.

"I made it with all the peppers I could find in our kitchen." She grinned. Kyousuke is thankful he listened to his gut that day.

**Author's Note:**

> we only got ONE interaction between these guys and I thought to myself: HUH, if Hino ain't feeding me, then imma about to cook for myself. I hope i didn't put too much salt or not enough sugar. hope you liked it!!


End file.
